Blasted Lands
The Blasted Lands bear that name for a reason: they were twisted by the magic that brought the Dark Portal into being, spewing the rampaging Horde into Azeroth. Now, the wretched land hosts few inhabitants and no significant settlements. Magic that leaked through the Dark Portal warped the Blasted Lands, leaving an infertile desert landscape. This region does not welcome life of any form. The red rocks of the region do not come by their color naturally. The original tan color was transmuted into the unearthly crimson by searing heat and chaotic energies when the Dark Portal was destroyed. There is but one usable road in the Blasted Lands, guarded at the north by Nethergarde Keep’s grim mages. They have the unenviable task of watching the Dark Portal, guarding the rest of the continent from the demons in the south and protecting themselves from the ogre tribes that roam the desert. The weather here is dry and hot during the day and bitterly cold at night. Mountains block any moisture that may come from the Swamp of Sorrows to the north, and no rivers grace this land. The eastern coast will occasionally get storms from the sea, but these downpours come so quickly the water merely runs off the packed earth and back into the sea. The keepers of Nethergarde may seem at first uptight and uncheerful, this disposition seems appropriate in light of the danger they face daily. The warriors and mages fight daily with the ogre magi and demons that threaten either to destroy the keep or take over the Dark Portal. This tightly knit community experiences little crime; however, those found breaking the agreements they take on when accepting a post at the Keep are sent for a time to the Stockade in Stormwind. These mages cannot afford any dissention in the ranks. If you must visit the Blasted Lands, remember that the Nethergarde mages are the only hospitable people in the entire region. And they’re not even that hospitable. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Blasted Lands Alliance Horde Human 40-55 South of the Swamp of Sorrows History This foul desert was once a dark fen of marshlands called the Black Morass; a sort of sub-region of the Swamp of Sorrows. This is the area that the orcish Horde first entered Azeroth through the Dark Portal, followed soon by their attack on the human lands to the northwest. The lands around the former Dark Portal are burnt and dead, forever warped by the powers that followed its destruction. Lightning strikes are constant, and the inhospitable land is home to groups of especially viscious and powerful creatures, including a sizable remnant of the Burning Legion, which has taken refuge within the Tainted Scar. It is still watched over by the wizards of Dalaran within the Fortress of Nethergarde, established by the Archmage Khadgar after the second war. The unique and dangerous oppurtunities presented in such a harsh landscape has also attracted the notice of the Blood Elves and the Horde. As if the Horde weren’t enough, Dreadmaul ogres also came through the Dark Portal. Unlike the orcs, they remained in the Blasted Lands. Nethergarde’s mages tell that the ogres serve Lord Kazzak. Whoever their master is, he orders them to attack the Alliance’s keep on an uncomfortably regular basis. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Blasted Lands & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Nethergarde Keep * Stormwind * Darkshire, Duskwood * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Blasted Lands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Swamp of Sorrows 35-45 North By foot only Quests +25 Stat Potions *These quests you can get from two elves standing just inside the border of the Blasted Lands. *Each item rewards a +25 stat bonus to Intellect, Stamina, Strength, Agility or Spirit, nurfed 50 to 25 in patch 1.11 *Each potion is unique so you can only carry one of each kind at a time. *The quests are repeatable but you'll only get experience for the first initial quest. The first quest grants an immediate 60 min buff in addition to the potion, the subsequent quests only give a potion. So make sure you plan it out, it can be quite useful. Kum'isha Quests These quests are obtainable from Kum'Isha The Collector, level 60 in the Middle of Blasted Lands. She has two quests, one that requires you to find a random Green Item called Imperfect Draenethyst Fragment and one that requires you to find a random Blue Item called Flawless Draenethyst Sphere, which is even rarer, and has about 0.2% chance to drop. Any mob in the Blasted Lands can drop both of these items, but the best source for the sphere is Teremus The Devourer, a dragon that can be 5 manned. It drops it 75% chance and usually about 2-3 spheres. Each of these spheres give a Level 40-50 Superior/Rare Item, or if you are very lucky, an Epic Item. The Imperfect Fragments only give random Level 40-50 Uncommon Items. Resources * Herbs ** Firebloom ** Gromsblood ** Sungrass Wild Creatures * Basilisks * Black Dragons * Doomguards * Dreadlords * Ghosts * Felbeasts * Fel Boars * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Hyenas * Lost Ones * Ogres * Scorpids * Vultures Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blasted Lands Insert formula here